dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lau Nightwing
Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 04:15, April 13, 2012 Well, the flashback was supposed to be Vegeta fighting Broly... akwards... He Who Must Not Be Trolled 22:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yo Lau! Hey, I just wanted to ask two things. 1. How long will the movie be? 2. Are there going to be any other pages that need to be made? For example, a timeline, list of characters or character pages? Hi would you please help me: i would like to know "How do you start a fanon" thank you! I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 11:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) please will you help me im trying to fifure out how to delete my account on the other dragon wikki thing can you please help me? Im trying not to cry... I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 20:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lau! I just listend to your freestyle!! AMAZING!!! I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 15:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Stub What? I havnt been online for the past few days? 13:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Roshi It could pick up right after his early life As in after his master imprisoned piccolo in an electric rice cooker. Go to the DB wik, and go to his early life section The story picks off right after there. Well basically, Roshi has just founded his marital arts school, and is trying to get people to attend. So he meets with a company to get an advertisement But gets kicked out for doing unmentionable things to the CEO. So he loses his reputation and nobody comes to his school. So to get students, he addopts a new identity as a famous martial artist celebrity By night, and is regular Roshi by day. And has his celebrity identity say that he got his skills from Roshi. So he goes on like this for a while, until he sees some criminals that he trained by accident robbing a bank with his kamehameha. So he has to use his celebrity persona to track down the criminals to save his school No, he had so many students that a few of them turned out to be gang members. Anyways, so he tracks down and fights the gangsters, but in doing so He gives his celebrity persona a bad reputation. So now a his celebrity persona is a wanted criminal. So he has to have his regular identity arrest his other identity somehow so what he does is he tricks the gangsters into posing as his celebrity persona in order to grain money. But he uses that to arrest them, and save his reputation, therefore becoming a famous hero and mentor Story end Yuuuup Sure!! I'm in such need of villains! I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 17:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Plz chat. im bored I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 17:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ohh! Wait no i wont be here!!! I'm sorry!! I just remember i have a sb game and im going to my dads!!!! Im so sorry!! I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 18:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) DDDDDDx Oh I'm sorry yet again there was some stuff going on to day i didnt know aboutso i ming not be @ the chat -.-|| sorry... I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 15:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) What I ment I meant do you think how i was acting was immature. I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 19:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls The Lost Book Timelime You have two weeks as of the time I posted this message to add at least two more sentences to The Lost Book Timelime before I delete it. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 17:51, July 17, 2012 (UTC) What...? He Who Must Not Be Trolled 22:42, July 29, 2012 (UTC) 01:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) GET ON TEH CHAT Heyo. Lise here. GET ON THE CHAT!!!!! I IS BORED OUT OF MEH MIND AND I NEED TO TELL YOU SUM STURFF!!!!!!!!!!! I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 21:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) That was either a spelling mistake, or you're sick. I am the terror that edits in the night! 19:02, August 18, 2012 (UTC) *sighs* when you get on---- Nvm you already do that XD But I have more of whatthe collabs gonna be like if you wanna know, so just pm me. I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 12:47, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Omniverse Quest Get on the Chat! Get on the chat man! Slashranger4444 (talk) (contributions) (blog) It's OVER 9000!! 21:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) how do i promote u? Hey Lau, get on the chat! Slashranger4444 (talk) (contributions) (blog) It's OVER 9000!! 22:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Get you botay on teh chat b4 I crush the TV B/c I'm bored of this TV shoe I'm watching I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 01:04, August 26, 2012 (UTC)